Earth-981
History Reality Earth-0601,also known as''' Marvel Ultiverse''' sets the stage of a Super-Human Reality, where Super-Heroes roam the Earth and Space, where villains concoct diabolical schemes and ordinary people lead on to their daily life's, and being rescued most of the time. This Reality has all the features of our reality: with the same Countries, same personalities, and many of the same historical events, this Reality also contains super advanced tech that can reshape the world and also the interference of non-human races. Marvel Ultiverse is a Alternate Universe from Earth-616 Earth-1610 '''and '''Earth-199999. As for the Characters, they are mostly based from Earth-616 and some of the storylines from Earth-199999. This Reality's setting is mostly Centers in locations that exist in real life. Super-Heroes and Villains For the characters who uses Costumed identity to fight crime or commit evil with super-powered abilities are classified as "Mega-Humans" meaning being the one of it's kind with acquired superhuman abilities. Many Mega-Humans use their powers to either fight or commit crimes. the ones who don't have super-powers but fight crime are classified as "Vigilantes". For the ones who were born with power's or abilities are classified as "Mutants". many of the character's origins are different in these character's past, some of them appear to look like their Earth-1610 counterpart but they bear far more resemblance to the''' Earth-616 versions. In the tradition of fighting crime or committing evil long existed in this reality every since Captain America in the 1940's and continues in the Modern times. Earth-0601's Major Heroes who get involved in Global threats and important events are Captain America, Iron-Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Black Widow and Hawkeye. Most of These Heroes make up The Avengers. Then there would be crime and evil also. Red Skull, Baron Von Strucker, A.I.M., Abomination, Loki, and Hydra are among them. The Beginning In the beginning of Time, a God called '''The LightGiver '''or also known as '''One-Above-All created this Universe with sentient life, With the twelve worlds to be the first of many to evolve with life. one world filled with fire and brimstone known as Muspelheim became an evil world and is the home of the Demons, ruled by an evil Tyrant named Mephisto. he grew jealous of the The LightGiver. He then spread the forces of anti-life across the Universe, then it found and turned a Alien Race called The Skrulls 'into merciless warriors, ready to destroy other civilizations. '''The Watchers '''realized the threat Mephisto presented across the Universe, while The Light Giver had already knew that this day would come since the beginning. Around 3000 B.C Thirsty for power, The Skrulls led a warfare between '''The Kree Empire '(A militant race with a vast empire) to acquire The Space Gem,leading to warfare on an almost unimaginable scale. The Skrulls managed to obtain it.known for opening portals from '''parallel dimensions to The twelve worlds, it opened a portal to one of the twelve worlds, which was Midgard. The portal manages to suck the gem with it, closing it and came crashing down to a random location in Midgard. Knowing the Gem crashed somewhere in Midgard (Also known as Earth) and is filled with Humans '''roaming it, '''The Skrulls travels to earth and''' shapes shift into Human beings and were set on a mission to find the Gem by the order of their king '''Thanos. The Skrull militants were stopped by the Kree with a little help of the Asgardians, The leader of the Skrulls tapped into the substance of Mephisto's Realm to create the anti-life virus called Galactus, which devoured the life forces of many worlds. In response, the Kree and The LightGiver created warriors called The Captains to defend other worlds from its depredations. 964 A.D. The Lightgiver '''sent Asgardians down to planet Earth or also known as Midgard, visiting the peoples of around the world and teaching them language and culture. during this , the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, led by their king Laufey, arrived to '''Dumstadt Latveria, planning to conquer Midgard, freezing everything in their path using the Gem of Ancient Winters to plunge the world in a new glacial period and to obtain the Space Gem before the Skrulls do However, the Asgardian army and The captains, led by King Odin, were sent ' '''to defend Midgard and engaged in a war against the Frost Giants, forcing them to abandon Earth and retreat to their own world. Odin adopts a baby frost giant named '''Loki, '''a peace treaty was made' and 'The Gem of Ancient Winters ('which were the Frost Giants get their power from) is hidden away by Odin where no one could find and use it. Around '''1400 A.D., the Space Gem was still lost on Earth and made its way to Dumstadt Latveria, where it was kept safe for centuries by a sect of The Light Giver worshippers. Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw and their memory would fall into legend. The Next Generation of Heroes In''' 2011,' after many Centuries, The Skrull group manages to find a new infinity gem, the Power Gem which grants the user increased strength, durability and power. At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project Pegasus (S.H.I.E.L.D. program that serves to keep all objects of mysterious origin or unexplained power that the United States authorities have accumulated over the years) The skrull group tried to acquire the power Gem for exange for their leader Thanos, but their were to many agents guarding the Gem that they retreated, planning to come back soon to obtain the gem another time. In a desperate bid to counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated an old plan to assemble a group of extraordinary individuals of '''Mega Humans' with superhuman powers. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Jasper Sitwell visited Hank Pym and Janet Pym to recruit them into The Avengers Program. Pym agrees on one condition, they fund his Ultron project. Then Iron Man's activities led S.H.I.E.L.D. to take an interest in him. They approached Iron Man on several occasions and reviewed him for potential inclusion into a select group of individuals, but ultimately Iron Man withdrew from seeking his personal involvement stating that he works better alone. They then called on Tony Stark, Hank Pym and Bruce Banner for their scientific expertise even know Hank Pym is also recruited for The Avengers Team. Captain America, reawakened after decades of being frozen in Arctic ice, was called upon to be a super soldier once more. Elsewhere agent Coulson tracks down Jane Foster, who is currently acting as the middleman between Earth and Asgard, so he can ask for Thor's help but couldn't get a hold of him eventually. The Fanastic Four were recruited for the Avenger program but the team turned it down, and even quit their regular job in order to explore the galaxy on their own terms. More to be added... Characters CAM00057~2 (1).jpg|Captain America CAM00080~2.jpg|Hulk CAM00068~2.jpg|Iron Man CAM00228 (1).jpg|Spider-Man CAM00059.jpg|The Thing CAM00080-1.jpg|Winter Soldier CAM00009 (1).jpg|Wolverine CAM00005 (1).jpg|Black Widow 2015-02-06-23-41-29.jpg|Gwen Stacy CAM00253_(1).jpg|The Goblin CAM00362 (1).jpg|DeadPool CAM00101.jpg|Red Skull CAM00046.jpg|Wolfgang Von Strucker CAM00218 (1).jpg|Thor More to be Added! Teams Avengers title 2.png|The Avengers X-MEN-Logo-psd59239.png|The X-Men CAM00579.jpg|The Invaders Organizations Shield logo.png|link=Shield logo.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Oscorp logo.png|link=Oscorp logo.png|OsCorp Notes * Earth-0601 '''is an alternate reality from Earth-616 '''Earth-1610 '''and '''Earth-199999 '''that contains familiar faces from the Marvel Comics, featuring re-imagined and updated versions of the superhero characters while some characters origins stays the same as their Earth-616 counterparts from Marvel Comics and is named '''Marvel Ultiverse. * The Marvel Ultiverse is gonna be planned as a web-comic series for Deviantart.com. characters will include Peter Parker (Earth-0601), Bruce Robert Banner (Earth-0601), Anthony Stark (Earth-0601), Steven Rogers (Earth-0601) and more. The series will use Amerime style art. * Some characters of Marvel Ultiverse will appear to look more like their '''Earth-1610 '''counterparts such like Steven Rogers (Earth-0601), Bruce Robert Banner (Earth-0601), Peter Parker (Earth-0601), Hawkeye, Fantastic four and more. Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Earth-16.10 Category:Earth-0601 Category:Unfinished Category:Articles by FaKeRoBiN46 Category:Modern-Age Realities